


I am a profiler, after all

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, bisexual prentiss, lesbian Prentiss, to be expanded maybe but probably not, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prentiss/OFC flirting. That's it, that's all there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a profiler, after all

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbian Prentiss is a thing that should happen. So I wrote it.

"You must be the team from the BAU, I'm detective Sherri Peters, the one who contacted you about the case." She looked solemn but energetic. Angry, clearly- and who wouldn't be, six women dead in two weeks, all had been similarly tortured to death by cutting and slashing, and left naked in dumpsters. All young women- the youngest had been only 17. It was concerning. Sherri's perfectly shaped eyebrows were scrunched together, her jaw set, her small red-painted lips pursed.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, these are SSAs Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan and this is Dr. Spencer Reid, and this is our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. You'll be meeting the others shortly."

The detective nodded. "I'll have someone set up a spot for your tech...." She trailed off and waved another woman over, dressed in secretarial garb, and gave her instructions to accomodate Penelope. 

"If there's anything I can do for you agents, please, let me know. We all want to catch this bastard." She looked sincerely, directly at Emily. 

Men usually found Sherri very pretty. She had soft brunette curls that framed a small face with delicate features. Her body was petite but shapely. However, her curt gaze and sharp words of rejection often stopped them in their tracks.

 

"SSA Prentiss." Sherri waved Emily over to speak to her. "Just know that some of the cops here aren't very happy about the BAU being here. They feel like they can't do their job, everyone's a little on edge." She gave a dry, humorless laugh. "It isn't every day a small town like this is rocked by a serial psychopath, you know?" Emily smiled politely and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, detective Peters." She turned to leave.

"Hey, Prentiss? You can just call me Sherri. And please, if there's anything you need, let me know." She winked at Emily and gave a little smile. "I will. Trust me." Emily actually permitted herself to give a wink back before the two women turned and went their seperate ways. 

Emily, lost in thought about the case, bumped into Reid, who had seen the little exchange.  
"What was that all about?" he asked, knowing perfectly well what it was about.  
Emily's eyes widened as she tried to play innocent. "What are you talking about?"

Reid smirked. "You and that cute detective." His face quickly got serious. "Hey, I may be, well... me, but I am a genius. And a profiler." he shrugged. 

He turned away, but not before calling, "You should get her number!" over his shoulder. 

Emily was left spluttering in the door.


End file.
